


Hide and Seek

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nudity (no graphic descriptions), cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You and some of the other Avengers are bored and decide to play hide and seek.  Your choice of hiding spots gets a little steamy.





	Hide and Seek

It had been about two weeks since your last mission and most everyone had left the upstate New York facility to visit their families or just take a break.  Only Nat, Bucky, Steve, Sam and you remained in the compound.  

You and Sam were currently laying on the couch in the common room, stretched out in opposite directions.  Sam was searching through Netflix trying to find something to watch while tapping his toes to some unknown rhythm in his head.

"Wilson, I swear, if you don't stop it with the twitchy toes, I'm going to kick you off of this couch!" you yelled, annoyed that he was tapping his toes against your thigh.

"Sorry, (Y/N)," Sam whined, "but I'm bored out of my mind."

"I know," you agreed.  "We've watched every movie and TV series possible.  It kind of makes me wish someone would threaten to blow something up so we can do something!"

"You guys bored, too?" Nat asked as she walked into the room.  "I've got an idea, if you're up for it."

You and Sam instantly sat up.  "What?" you both said at the same time.

"How about a game of hide and seek?" Nat suggested with a grin on her face.

"Did I hear someone say 'hide and seek'?" Steve said joining Nat in the doorway with a big smile on his face.

"Yes," you confirmed, "and you're IT, Rogers!  Don't even think about cheating and asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. where we are!"

You, Sam, and Nat all took off in different directions laughing as you ran.

You decided to go down to the training room to find a good spot to hide.  You walked through the empty room weighing your options.  You finally decided that the bathroom would be a great place to hide; no one would look for you in the shower.

You tiptoed through the weight room and quietly opened the door to the bathroom.  Without turning around, you opened the shower curtain and slipped into the tub.

"Excuse me," said a voice right behind you.

Without even thinking, you spun around and clamped your hand over Bucky's mouth.  It took you a moment to process exactly what was going on.  Bucky was soaking wet, and now you were too, having pressed yourself up against him trying to keep him quiet.  Your eyes grew large realizing that he was completely naked.  You struggled to keep your eyes on his face and not let temptation get the better of you.  

Completely misreading the situation, Bucky grabbed your hips, slowly moving his hands up the sides of your torso.  Your hand was still covering his mouth, so he gently bit the meaty part of your palm causing you to let out a little moan.

"Bucky," you whispered as your embarrassment caused your face to turn ten different shades of red, "We're playing hide and seek.  I had no idea you were in here.  This is not what you think."

"Too bad, doll," Bucky whispered back with a seductive little smirk on his face.  "If I had known you were this bored, I would have suggested a different type of game."

You stared at him, eyes huge, not sure whether to take him seriously.

"I must say," he went on, "you're being awful respectful, not letting your eyes. . .wander."

"Eww," you said.  "I really don't need to see your little soldier, Barnes."

"I promise you, sweetheart," Bucky said leaning in to whisper in your ear, "there's nothing 'little' about him."

Before you could respond, the bathroom door crashed open and Steve burst in the room.  Bucky quickly pulled the shower curtain back, using it to cover himself.

"What the hell, Steve?" Bucky yelled at his best friend.

"Sorry, Buck," Steve apologized.  "We're playing hide and seek and I though (Y/N) might have hidden in here.  You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Yes, Steve," Bucky replied sarcastically, "she's actually in the shower with me right now."

"In your dreams, Buck," Steve fired back at him handing him a towel before he left, closing the door behind him.

Bucky wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower.  You stepped out behind him.

"What did Steve mean by that?" you asked.

"Hmm?" Bucky asked turning around to look at you.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Bucky?" you teased walking your fingers up his still wet torso.

"How about I just show you," Bucky countered, grabbing your waist and pulling you closer to him.  

He took a moment to look in your eyes to make sure it was okay before he slowly brushed his lips over yours. Your eyes fluttered closed as a moan escaped your lips, parting them just enough for him to slip his tongue past, tangling it with yours.  The next few moments were all hands and tongues until both of you were breathless.

The door burst open again, but this time it was Nat.  You and Bucky looked at her in shock, arms still wrapped around one another.

"Found her Rogers," Nat yelled over her shoulder.  "She's in here making out with Barnes."

"You lying punk!"  Steve accused, poking in head in the door.  "You said she wasn't in here."

"Not true, Steve," Bucky grinned.  "I told you she was in the shower with me, you just didn't believe me, jerk!"

"Come on, Steve," Nat said, pushing Steve out of the doorway.  "I think (Y/N) has found something else to ease her boredom."

You and Bucky turned back to look at one another again.  You slowly smiled as you pulled him down for another kiss.

"By the way, doll," you said, lightly biting his lower lip while pulling his hips closer to yours, "you were right; there's nothing small about him."


End file.
